<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coded Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086813">Coded Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, What am I doing with my life?, Y/N is male, no smut I'm sorry I'm just bad at straight fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ok<br/>so<br/>this is an AU where Y/N (Well, the main character of DDLC) reloads and it all ends up just becoming the actual dating sim it was 'supposed' to be. Monika is still aware she's in the game but will make very brief moments or statements that show that.<br/>We start off at the beginnin g of the festival thing.<br/>Oh, thijs is a side-project for when I'm not working on Love Key (For fellow Danganronpa fans, it's a komahina fanfic that is going suprisingly well)<br/>Why am I not working on Love key like a responsible author?<br/>I dunno, I write the second book before the first sometimes.<br/>Oh and I'll be typing this on the kindle meaning shorter chapters than I USUALLY do, as well as thoughts being inside of '_€' and prolly a lot of misspells, as well as the paragraph style looking weird.<br/>Y/N is a male if you didn't see my tags<br/>Ok I'm sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Monika x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Decorations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Y/N's POV~<br/>
I held the cupcakes and decorations I was responsible for carefully in my arms. I had found a way to hang out and help all of the girls this weekend, so none of them argued. I wonder why exactly they argued...</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>I began to steadily walk to the school, forgetting Sayori and walking quietly.</p><p>I wonder how she was doing. While I was helping her she looked pretty sad...She said she was fine, though, which made me more concerned.</p><p>I reached the classroom for the Literature club and saw only Monika was there, "Hey, Monika!" I smiled happily at her, and she smiled back. I wish I could understand her more...</p><p>No. I need to think about the festival thing.</p><p>"Coukd you uh...Help me out a bit?" I laughed sheepishly. She smiled and walked over, taking some thing off the pile and relieving my burden. I put the rest neatly on to a desk and looked around, "I guess I'm pretty early, huh? No wonder Sayori wasn't rushing out the door and yelling at me to wait for her."</p><p>Monika laughed a bitg, "Sayori does that?"</p><p>"Yup. She's like a dog. You grow so close with her ad she follows you everywhere, yet she's too complicated to understand."</p><p>"Huh. I can actually see that." Her smile stayed, and she started a conversastion that really wasn't about anything special, until the others arrived. Then, we quickly got to decorating (Which I'm apparently very good at) until everything was said and done.</p><p>I looked to the clock...10 minutes remaining.</p><p>Oh god, if I have a heart-attack because of this anxity of being called a perv because I joined a club filled with girls, I'd like my plaque  to read 'died because of assholes who don't understand I joined because they basically made me join'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Festivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh woah<br/>I forgot this exsisted<br/>hey I got a kudo- cool-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Festival began. <br/>Fellows enjoyed our cupcakes, and commented on the designs on the decorations and such.<br/>I felt proud.<br/>At one point I was just chilling close to the cupcakes when I guy and a girl walked up to me. The guy raised his eyebrows at me, "Y/N, right...?"<br/>"Huh? oh...Yeah, that's me." I blinked at the two, confused<br/>The girl spoke up, "How'd you get into a club filled with just girls? Is that the reason why you joined it?" she raised her eyebrows at me.<br/>"What? No. My childhood friend brought me here to test it out because I'm anti-social, and I decided to stay."<br/>"Who's the friend?" the guy asked casually.<br/>"Uh...The vice principle of the club, Sayori."<br/>"Oh, her? Makes sense, then. Good, I don't want some playboy hanging out with a bunch of girls. Comw on, love, let's go." the girl pulled the boy away and left me to think about this.<br/>'Kinda weird....' I sighed, shaking my head as I went back to greeting people and talking about what we do in the literature club and why it's important. Thugh..I kind of liked the fact it was just us four in the club. I couldn't imagine anyone else being there...<br/>Sayori popped up next to me, "Hiiii~"<br/>"Oh, hey Sayori."<br/>"Sooo...No one else has joined. The ones that are interested look at their schedule and complain about how they can't fit it in..." she shrugged,"But that's alright, right? We're perfectly fine without others..."<br/>"Is this your way of saying that you also can't imagine anyone else being here?"<br/>"You think that too?!" she smiled a bit, happy to be understood.<br/>I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, Sayori." <br/>With that, she pulled me into a happy hug, and I just rolled my eyes and patted her head.<br/>This was...Much better than yesterday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. past and now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry  for the big spaces between posting things.This story isn't top priority for me, Love Key is, soo-<br/>*cough*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yesterday Sayori had confessed to me. </p><p>I turned her down, because...She was my friend. I didn't want to ruin that.</p><p>I also didn't share her feelings. in al honesty, if I had to chose solmeone to love in the rom, it uld be Monika.<br/>Of course it was Monika. She was popular. She was pretty. She knew stuff.</p><p>I was a misfit, too [Least favorite physical thing abou you] to be considered attractive, and I hardly know anything.</p><p>She was completely and uterly..Out of my league </p><p>So, In  sense,  I in't love anyone.</p><p>Now,back to reality...</p><p>The festival was wrapping up, so we all began to pack and clean up, going bck to the literature club room.</p><p>The festival took place during the entire school day, but clubs stayed because...After school clubs happen after school. Duh.<br/>We began putting things away that belonged to the class, and setting our stuff aside for later.</p><p>Duringthat time, we wereall oofing off, so now we allhave smiles on our faces.</p><p>Monika looked to s, "Wel, now that that's over, Let's do poems!"<br/>I felt my smile leave my face.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't write a poem for today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Poems 1 and 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sayori and Natsukie share their poems</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh yeah this exsists, hi guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe I forgot to write a poem.</p><p>Through all the chaos, it must've slipped my mind...</p><p>"Hey! Space Case! What the hell is up with you?!" Natsukie waved a hand in front of my face, making me snap out of my trance.</p><p>"Uh...I...Don't have a poem...Sorry...."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Pure, disappointing, silence.</p><p>"Ah...Excuse me for asking but...Why do you not have a poem today, Y/N?" Yuri looked at me, curious.</p><p>"W-well...Uhm...All this chaos kind of...Made it slip my mind, I guess..."</p><p>"That's true! Y/N was busy helping all of us! He must've been tired, and not that peppy, right?"</p><p>"...I'm never peppy, Sayori."</p><p>"You know what I mean!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else looked unsurely to each other, making a silent agreement. How do girls do that? It's like they can read each other's minds...It's really weird.</p><p>Monaca smiled at me, "How about today you just read other's poems?"</p><p>"Uh...Yeah, I can do that," Jeez, why did she have to be so nice? So pretty? It was pure torture knowing she was out of my league but still was being so kind to me...</p><p>Love is officially terrible.</p><p>Sayori grabbed my hand, "I CHOOSE Y/N FIRST!"</p><p>The others laughed softly, and Yuri chose Monaca as Natsukie sat in the back, waiting for someone to finish first.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, show me what you have, Sayori," I said, yawning a bit.</p><p>Sayori grinned and handed me her crumpled up paper.</p><p>
  <em>His heart is whole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His smile is too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But her heart is broken in two</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and her smile is faded</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her heart is fixing, though</em>
</p><p>
  <em>for he still holds her close</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long as she's with him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she can at least eat some toast</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She even will wake up early</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and will walk with him instead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of running to catch up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>because she wandered from the dead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love him, I love him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and he only thinks of me as a friend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but I understand, of course,</em>
</p><p><strong><em>because</em></strong> <em>he is my friend</em></p><p>She smiled sheepishly, "I thought...It was better to write it down than say it out loud..."</p><p>I pulled her into a friendly hug, "I...You still are my best friend, Sayori, I just..."</p><p>"I know. I get it. It's completely fine. Your heart isn't with me, and I understand. We just aren't meant for each other in that sense."</p><p>"Thank you...For understanding..."</p><p>"Of course...Now, Natsukie's starting to look annoyed, you should probably go pair up with her."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, right," I let go and quickly walked to Natsukie.</p><p>"Took ya long enough" she pouted with a huff and pushed her poem to me.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet like icecream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bitter like a cough drop</em>
</p><p>
  <em>it all depends on how you see me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I, myself, prefer the icecream,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but some people need a cough drop to get better.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not because I hate them, it's because they need to see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>that life is gonna sometimes punch them in the face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As stupid as they are, though,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>deep down I truly care</em>
</p><p>
  <em>they just need to realize</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we won't always be there.</em>
</p><p>"This is...Different than usual."</p><p>"Well, I was trying something based on Yuri's style so she would stop complaining every time she read something by me."</p><p>"Ah...I see...So you actually care about us?"</p><p>Her face turned red, "Idiot! Of course not! Go to Yuri already, jeez!"</p><p>"Fine, Fine, I'll go" I smirked as I left. She really was a lot to handle...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>